


Snooze Button

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Husbands Tony and Justin share a sleepy morning in bed.
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Snooze Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel_Sammys_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/gifts).



> Just a little cuteness written with love for my dear friend [Gabriel_Sammys_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel). <3

Ten years ago, Tony never would have guessed that he would be where he was now; holding in his arms the sleeping body of his once nemesis, Justin Hammer.

“Good morning,” Tony whispered when he saw his husband’s eyes flutter open. Justin made a soft sleepy sound and pressed his lips to Tony’s bare chest.

“Gmning,” Justin mumbled drowsily, “dohavtagetup?” He huddled closer and pulled the blanket tighter around them. Tony glanced at the clock.

“Not really,” he replied, stroking Justin’s hair, “we can sleep for another hour, cutie.”

Justin made a pleased “mmm” sound and closed his eyes again.


End file.
